Full Bloom Pretty Cure!
is a minor fanseries created by Koizumi Daisy. It revolves around Haruki Mei and Koizumi Ran transforming into Pretty Cure, as well as discovering secrets to save the world. The season's motifs are flowers, hope, and reincarnation. Synopsis Full Bloom Pretty Cure! episodes The Pretty Cures have been around for years, protecting everyone and saving the world. But years later, they grow in age and die. Whenever trouble strikes, the fairies find new Pretty Cure to give birth to. However, no one in Hyakka expected to become targeted by evil. When 14 year old Haruki Mei is tending to her school's garden, Hyakka is attacked by a monster known as a Taishoku! Suddenly running into a fairy named Petal, Mei transforms into Cure Floret! Now tasked with protecting Hyakka and the Tree of Hearts, Mei must overcome despair to save everyone. When she meets 13 year old Koizumi Ran, she transforms into Cure Blooming and helps Mei on her adventure! Along the way, the two discover the secrets and history of Pretty Cure, which might contain the truth... Characters Pretty Cure / A sweet, caring 14 year old girl with a heart for flowers. She is very smart and puts her effort into whatever she is doing. Mei loves to be outside, and sometimes will pull out a book in the rain. She spends a lot of her free time caring for everyone's gardens. Because of this, she is nicknamed . Mei takes opinions into consideration and turns a problem into a solution everyone enjoys. Her Cure ego is Cure Floret, the reincarnation of Cure Blossom. Her theme color is pink. / A shy, cute 13 year old girl who loves to be around nature. She is a bit nervous about moving into Hyakka, but once she gains friends, she becomes confident. Ran likes to go at her own pace and do things in a way she can agree on. She brightens everyone's day up with a smile. Ran isn't the best at school, and wishes to get better. She spends her time gardening at her home and visiting others. Her Cure ego is Cure Blooming, the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage. Her theme color is scarlet. Mascots A child like fairy who protects the Tree of Hearts. Petal is sweet, friendly, and wants to be like an older sister to the girls. Though babyish, she can be very mature. Petal doesn't take insults to heart, and is confident in her and her friends' abilities. She gets upset when she angers her friends, and immediately apologizes. She usually walks around as a civilian named , who resides at Ran's house. Her theme color is magenta. Hakaimono , is the group of villains in the series. Their goal is to destroy nature and its existence. The main villain of the series. She despises nature, and hates seeing happiness. Once she rids the world of nature, she will create her despair-filled world with her leading it. Her name means "Wilting". One of Shiore's servants, and part of Hakaimono. She is rude and heartless, only caring if Hakaimono is in trouble. She hates Pretty Cure, and opposes them the best way she can. Her name means "Falsehood". One of Shiore's servants, and part of Hakaimono. He lives to see others in pain or in suffering. He cares for no one except Shiore. He despises Pretty Cure more than anything, and always wants to defeat them. His name means "Concern". The monster of the series. They are ruthless and will destroy anything in their way. They represent the bad side of people. Hyakka Mei's 13-year-old younger sister, Sakura is a playful, stubborn girl who is a bit demanding. She is well known in school for being the Vice Student Council president at her school. Girly and decisive, she always shows up to school in a different mood from yesterday. Though like this, she is quite introverted and finds it hard to talk to others, resulting in her tendency to blush. Her and Mei have the occasional fights, but usually stay in a positive mood. Mei's best friend, Hana is a bubbly, spirited girl who's enthusiastic in just about everything. She is quick to anger or get upset over things. She usually likes to hang around Mei because the two have been best friends since childhood. Hana plays on a tennis team in school, and is a great player. Though not great on studies, she loves nature and is great in nature science. She wants to be able to plant more nature around the world someday. Other Characters Items The Cures' main item. It gives them the power to transform and attack. They collect Flower Charms and store them in the bracelets. The item that allows the Cures to transform. They can use different Charms to upgrade their transformation. The Cures' attack item. They perform attacks with the Flower Charms. As the series progresses, the attacks become stronger. The charms that Cure Floret and Cure Blooming collect. When they have a certain number of charms, they can upgrade transformations and attacks. Locations The main location in the series, where Mei and Ran live. The city is under attack by evil. The tree that connects every Heart Flower. The Pretty Cures must work together to restore it. A garden near the Tree of Hearts. Each time a Taishoku is defeated, flowers are added to the garden. OVA is a 53 minute long OVA starring the two Full Bloom ''Cures, as well as the ''Heartcatch Cures. The OVA focuses more on the history of Heartcatch and the reincarnation of Cure Blossom (and Blossom Mirage). Merchandise *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Trivia *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season for there to be two Cures that can transform seperately. **However, Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''also has this, but there are four Cures and a duo. Thus, it is not counted. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! is the second season where a Pretty Cure must save a corrupted Cure, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **This only counts seasons, but it would be the third counting Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Yukizora no Tomodachi. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! is the first season where an item spawns their transformation and attack item, as well as stores their collectables. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! ''is the first season where the second Pretty Cure does not appear until later episodes. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! ''is the shortest season in ''Pretty Cure ''history. It is unknown why. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to overall have 1 mascot. *''Full Bloom Pretty Cure ''has many relations and similarities to ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! : **''Cure Blossom and Cure Blossom Mirage are key focuses in the season. **The seasons' themes are flowers. **There are Heart Flowers and the Tree of Hearts. **There is an OVA on the Cures. *''Full Bloom ''is the first season to have OPs and EDs voiced by STAR☆ANIS. *Full Bloom's Cures coincidentally shares a name with Koizumi Mei from Very Pure~ Pretty Cure.'' **'''Koizumi '''is shared with Ran, while '''Mei '''is shared with Mei. **Koizumi is also shared with the creator's pen name. **Koizumi Mei is an ally, representing Cure Blossom Mirage. Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:DaisySeries Category:Reincarnation Series Category:Fan Series